Sly Cooper Interviews
by Evil Flaming Kat of Doom
Summary: Interviews of the sly cooper characters. Current Interview: Contessa. I will update whenever I finish the story that Fuzzball3193 wanted to be written.
1. Murray

Evil Kat: Hi. This was just a random thing. Ok I don't own Sly Cooper. This is Murrays interview at the end of this I will tell you who is going to be next. For this interview Cory –My muse- is going to interview Murray.

Cory: Why me?

Evil Kat: Because I hate you.

Cory: Not fair.

Evil Kat: Just interview him.

Cory: Fine but I wanted to interview Carmelita.

Tina: He's not thinking interview.

Cory: Lets just get this over with.

Interview 

Cory: Ok Murray C.Cslyfan wants to know if you like pink sparkly objects.

Murray: Oh Yeah I like pink sparkly objects. I mean who doesn't love strawberry ice cream.

Cory: I don't, I'm allergic. Don wants to know if you like being fat.

Murray: I'm happy being who I am. Guru taught me that.

Cory: That doesn't answer the question. But anyway Fuzzball3193 wants to know if you ever thought about going to the darkside.

Murray: you mean like joining the Fiendish Five, or the Claw Gang, or joining Don Octavio, or Dr. M? Then no those guys are so bad and I'm glad we stopped them.

Cory: Ok. Now…

-Evil Kat runs into room-

Evil Kat: Oh good your ok.

Cory: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?

Evil Kat: Well Mai came and said that you were secretly going out with her and Tina went on a rampage searching for you so you had better run for it.

Cory: First you made do this stupid interview and now your telling me to get lost your unbelievable!

Evil Kat: Ok get ripped to shreds for all I care.

Cory: Is she really mad.

Evil Kat: Oh yeah.

Cory: fine. If I go will you take up the interview?

Evil Kat: Yes. Now go!

-Cory runs out of the room-

Evil Kat: Ok Murray TheDrifterAuthor wants to know and I quote "how exactly did you meet Sly while in the orphanage? Were you introduced or were you the first one to meet him? Or, did both you and Bentley meet him at the same time? Was he alone when you first met him? You know, kind of in angst at losing his parents so soon in his life?"

Murray: He was new so Bentley and me said hi. We weren't introduced. He was standing alone looking kind of sad. It's hard to lose your parents so young. Oh and I have no idea what that angst thing is so I don't know. You can ask Bentley maybe.

Evil Kat: Next one. Faded-fae wants to know if you like being pink.

Murray: As I said before I'm happy being who I am.

Evil Kat: Ok. I want to know if you had a total crush on Penelope a bit after you met her.

Murray: Well Yeah I sort of had a tiny crush on her. But don't tell Bentley.

Evil Kat: ok that was Murrays Interview. Now the next interview will be Bentley and Tina will interview him.

Tina: Oh I will trust me just as soon as I find that cheater.

Evil Kat: Well go get him. Please ask questions. Oh and please give me ideas for my other story Hamburger Havoc.


	2. Bentley

Evil Kat: I have another chappie up. Hope this answers all your Qs for Bentley. I don't own Sly Cooper.

Tina: Bentley C.Cslyfan wants to know what the answer to 2x2+4-40x6+-10 divided by 60 is.

Bentley: Oh that's easy its -3.3666666.

Tina: Ok. So Fuzzball3193 wants to know if you have ever had a love life.

Bentley: Penelope is my first love.

Tina: ok. Bentley the great wants to know what Sly and your IQ would be if put together.

Bentley: It would be 424.

Tina: Wow. Ok Heiduska would like to know what your IQ is.

Bentley: My IQ is 228.

Tina: again wow. TheDrifterAuthor wants to know if you like being "in the field" with all the solitary and co-op missions with the gang even when you're in a wheelchair (as opposed to not being in one when trying to defeat the Klaww Gang)? Or did you like it better when you stayed in the van with Murray when trying to defeat The Fiendish Five?

Bentley: I like being in the field. I have gotten used to being in a wheelchair and I don't mind it I have made some cool modifications to it. I think it would be safer to stay in the van but then we couldn't really hide in the van because it's too noticeable and I didn't feel like I was doing my part as the team cause I couldn't help them if they got hurt or busted.

Tina: OK. That was a long question and a long answer. I thought you could make things simple for the others.

Bentley: Yeah. I do, but their not here.

Tina: Ok where was I? Oh. TheDrifterAuthor wants to know if you like being "in the field" with all the solitary and co-op missions with the gang even when you're in a wheelchair (as opposed to not being in one when trying to defeat the Klaww Gang)? Or did you like it better when you stayed…

Bentley: You already asked me that.

Tina: Oh.

-A bird flies into the room with a note tied on its leg-

Tina: Huh? –Takes note off bird's leg-

Tina: Evil Kat wants to let every reviewer know that she does read the reviews and will ask every question that they have.

Tina: Now that that's said lets continue, shall we?

Bentley: Yes lets I have a date with Penelope tonight.

Tina: Don wants to know if you have kissed Penelope yet.

Bentley: Why are there personal questions?

Tina: Personal questions are the best.

Bentley: Yes I have kissed her.

Tina: Peck or French?

Bentley: I'm not going to say.

Tina: OK. I'll leave you alone.

Tina: Oh wait that was the last one. –Giggles-

Evil Kat: OK. –sweat-dropping- the next interview will be Carmelita.

Tina: Please review and ask questions.


	3. Carmelita

Evil Kat: Hi. I'm back!

Tina: No duh.

Evil Kat: Oh shut up.

Tina: Shut doesn't go up but taxes do.

Evil Kat: What?

Tina: Never mind.

Evil Kat: Ok. Well I don't own Sly Cooper 1, 2, or 3.

Tina: lets start the interview.

Evil Kat: Ok. C.Cslyfan would like to know and I quote "Where did she learn to shoot she couldn't hit sly if he were standing still."

Carmelita: Interpol trained me. He just dodged it to well.

Evil Kat: What ever. Bentley the Great wants to know if you could go anywhere on a date where would you go and with whom.

Carmelita: I would go to Schloss Neuschwanstein in Germany. Its one of the most romantic places on earth and I would go with Sly.

Evil Kat: I knew it.

Carmelita: Then why did you ask?

Evil Kat: What?

Carmelita: … -sweat drop-

Evil Kat: TheDrifterAuthor would like to know if you have a crush on Sly, even though you get really pissed at him for stealing stuff and somewhat embarrassing you in front of the chief when he escaped from the helicopter.

Carmelita: Yeah I like him but more than a crush that's why we're going out.

Evil Kat: Cute. Ok Heiduska would like to know if you consider yourself beautiful.

Carmelita: No I think I look ok but it shouldn't matter how I look or how I think I look.

Evil Kat: Next question. Riaan wants to know if you like Sly and if so, how long have you liked him.

Carmelita: Didn't we go through this already?

Evil Kat: I don't know. Did we?

Carmelita: -sweat drop- Ok to make the people understand I say it again. I like no scratch that I LOVE Sly and I have loved him since before the Findish Five incident.

Evil Kat: That's all you had to say. Fuzzball3193 would like to know what your favorite color is.

Carmelita: My favorite color is red.

Evil Kat: That's all for now. The next interview will be with Contessa. Oh and Flame Rising I would back the freak off you got that?


End file.
